


Calm and Quiet

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pillow Talk [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Finding a quiet place in Silvergrove was easy. The Moonshadow Elves tended to enjoy their own privacy anyway, but the novelty of having a human in there had worn off a long time ago. Callum had managed to tuck himself up and right out of the way; unless someone was looking for him, it was unlikely they would find him.Rayla and Callum have a quiet moment together.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Pillow Talk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Calm and Quiet

Finding a quiet place in Silvergrove was easy. The Moonshadow Elves tended to enjoy their own privacy anyway, but the novelty of having a human in there had worn off a long time ago. Callum had managed to tuck himself up and right out of the way; unless someone was looking for him, it was unlikely they would find him.

He’d drawn Silvergrove a few times, but it changed each and every time it was there. He was also finding it difficult to capture the essence of the place, although he always seemed to find trouble with that when drawing anywhere in Xadia. He couldn’t exactly put the environmental magic into his drawings. Actually, there probably was a way to do that, he just wasn’t willing to sacrifice his sketchbook to test the theory.

As expected, it was a while before anyone found him, because there was only one person who would actually go look for him.

“Hey,” Rayla said, leaning on a nearby branch, “Almost didn’t find you this time.”

“Sure, because there’s a chance you wouldn’t find me,” Callum said, smiling lightly.

Rayla laughed softly, clambering up the last bit of bank to settle beside him.

“You know your other three drawings of Silvergrove look just fine,” she said quietly, “Just like your four drawings of the Storm Spire are fine.”

“There’s just something missing.” Callum let out a long breath. “It’s frustrating.”

Rayla hummed, then smiled. She reached out and carefully took his pencil out of his hand, twirling it between her fingers.

“Well you’re going to have to work it out later. Ethari says dinner is almost ready and I think they’ve gone a bit overboard,” she said.

“Again?” Callum smiled. “They do this every time.”

Rayla shrugged, standing up and offering him a hand. “They never learn.”

Callum took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. Rayla linked their fingers idly, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

As the time wore on and the more visits they had, the easier it became. The awkwardness between Callum and Rayla’s family diminished over time, as did the painful pang he felt watching them interact. They’d warmed up to him, reasonably quickly. There was still a little bit of awkwardness between him and Runaan—not animosity but Callum had a feeling they would never really be close. They could get along well enough though.

****

One of his favourite subjects to draw was Rayla. It honestly wasn’t that surprising, but still made her flush sometimes. He wasn’t drawing right now though. He relaxed back into the covers of the bed, groaning and stretching his arms above his head.

“Are you alright?” Rayla asked, turning slightly to look at him.

She stood in front of the mirror, slowly tugging the small messy braids out of her hair. He smiled and nodded, holding out a hand. Rayla made her way over, taking his hand and letting him pull her into bed. She stretched before settling against his side, pressing a kiss under his jaw.

“Are _you_ alright?” Callum asked, curling an arm around her waist.

“Just tired from travelling,” she replied, “I am glad to be back in Xadia though.”

Callum pulled a face, before letting out a long breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I know it’s not ideal…”

Rayla’s finger rested over his lips as she hooked a leg over his.

“I don’t mind,” she said, “Yes, it’s not ideal, but I understand.”

They both had long ago come to terms with how public their relationship was to be, with their recent engagement it had been even more in the public eye. For Callum, who had been in the public eye ever since his mother had married King Harrow, it was a much easier process. Rayla had managed like a champion though. Callum had a feeling the Xadians would also be very interested in their relationship, but Rayla was much more comfortable in her homeland so it should, hopefully, be less stressful for her.

It seemed Rayla was having the same thoughts as him.

“We’re not the first elf and human to get married. Surely there won’t be as much excitement here?” she said.

“I mean sure, two of the people who brought Zym back to his mother and helped reinstate the current time of peace and allowed all those other marriages to take place by breaking down some of the divide between elves and humans, no big deal!” Callum exclaimed.

Rayla groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“I know. I realised when I said that,” she said with a slight huff of a laugh.

Callum laughed slightly, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“At least we have a couple of days,” he said.

Rayla nodded, smiling lightly.

Callum yawned and stretched, letting his eyes slip closed.

“You know these beds are really comfortable,” he said, hoping his change of topic wasn’t too jarring.

“They are,” Rayla said, smiling lazily, “I love you.”

She shifted slightly to press their lips together. Callum hummed, curling his arms around her waist.

“I love you too,” he said with a smile, before pulling her close again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...there isn't really much to this fic bar fluff


End file.
